Lo Imposible
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Lo imposible era vivir juntas como una pareja. Lo imposible era regresar el tiempo. Lo imposible era romper la confianza de sus respectivas parejas. Lo imposible era... olvidarse. Advertencia: AU (Universo Alternativo), relacion chicaxchica! si no te gusta este contenido no leas por favor.


Lo Imposible.

By: Cielo Escarlata.

Se puso la falda, tomo sus tacones, se peino los rubios cabellos con un poco de rapidez y salió de la habitación haciendo malabares para no caer mientras intentaba ponerse los tacones. Un sirviente vestido de negro la saludo al bajar las escaleras, ella lo ignoró, llevaba prisa y el corazón en un puño.

Rechazo la oferta del chofer que la acompañaba casi siempre, subió a su automóvil personal que le había regalado su esposo el año pasado y sin decir nada arranco saliendo de la mansión que era su hogar. Su respiración se le hacia pesada sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, intentaba negar y volver a negar lo que apenas esa mañana había descubierto, pero el dolor de su pecho y un mal presentimiento le impidió convencerse a ella misma que todo era mentira.

Serena Chiba era una joven que apenas y alcanzaba los veintiséis años, se había casado con su esposo Darien Chiba a muy corta edad y ahora tenia una hermosa niña de nombre Rini la cual apenas tenia seis años. Su vida se podría decir que era perfecta, una familia perfecta, una casa perfecta junto al hombre perfecto; por que Darien era perfecto, era un hombre de ensueños tierno y amoroso. Pero las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de la ojiazul no eran por él, su corazón no le pertenecía a ese hombre... a ninguno en realidad, pero eso no quería decir que no amara a alguien.

En su corazón solo estaba escrito un nombre a fuego vivo, que posiblemente nunca conseguiría borrar ni con el pasar de los años; Haruka Tenoh. Quizás la vida se había equivocado, quizás ella nunca debió nacer en un cuerpo de mujer, eso era lo que años atrás se ponía a pensar mientras se encontraba enroscada en brazos de aquella persona, pero su género, su vida, su todo no podía cambiar por el simple echó de desearlo; eso lo había aprendido de una forma dolorosa.

Tenoh la había sorprendido desde el primer día que la había conocido, tan fuerte, independiente y segura de si misma, todo aquello que Serena no era en ese entonces —ni en el presente— y había nacido una chispa de admiración en ella que sin darse cuenta se había trasformado en algo más fuerte. Nunca supo como, ni el porque pero de un momento a otro los labios de Haruka se habían unido a los de ella explotando toda su razón y se había dejado hacer por aquella mujer.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del coche, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar o gritar y la cabeza simplemente le daba vueltas, iba manejando procurando no salirse de la carretera por su mal estado, sabia que si tenia un accidente a esa velocidad en la que iba había posibilidades de no sobrevivir y ella simplemente no podía morir a pesar de que ya se sentía morir por dentro.

Cuando llegó a su destino paro el automóvil con el mayor control posible y salio de el sin importarle dejar las llaves adentro, cerro la puerta y tratando de parecer tranquila entro al edificio donde sabia que ella se encontraba, hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar pero lo había frecuentado cuando era apenas una adolescente así que sabia el camino al departamento correcto de Haruka. Subió al ascensor apretando el botón correcto que la llevaría al último piso el cual le pertenecía enteramente a Tenoh.

Le temblaba el cuerpo y su llanto se había estancado en su pecho, si algo le había enseñado su madre era que guardar la compostura siempre era lo correcto... lo correcto, Serena se mordió los labios con fuerza, lo correcto siempre le empujaba lejos de Haruka por que no era correcto que dos chicas se amaran como ellas lo hacían, no era correcto tomarse de la mano en publico pero nadie le había dicho el por que no lo era... por que ella simplemente al estar junto a Haruka se sentía la persona más correcta, quizás no para la sociedad pero si para ella misma.

Llegó al último piso y salio del ascensor, inmediatamente se le quebró la expresión al estar ahí, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, muchos felices pero también unos demasiados tristes para no poder evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, toco la puerta esperando que le abriera la persona que quería ver en esos precisos momentos. La puerta no tardo en abrirse y frente a ella apareció la rubia: Haruka era más alta que Serena y su cabello era corto muy diferente a los mechones largos de Serena, llevaba en ese momento una camisa de hombre y unos jeans desteñidos de tanto uso, ella siempre vestía de esa manera dentro de casa, recordó Serena con una sonrisa quebrada.

La expresión de Haruka era de asombro al verla ahí frente a su puerta, y si Serena no hubiera desviado la mirada en ese momento hubiera podido ver como, por milésimas de segundos, la expresión de Tenoh se destruía con dolor.

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Serena? —pregunto con voz dura la joven más alta, Serena no se sorprendió de su forma de hablar, ya sabia que esa sería la reacción de ella al verla ahí, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo.

—¿Te vas a casar? —a Serena le tembló un poco la voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras, no sabia por que pero al pronunciarlo en voz alta se sentía más real todavía, la mirada sorprendida de Haruka le hizo saber que aquella invitación que había llegado por correo esa mañana no había sido idea suya ¿se iba a casar sin decírselo siquiera? — me ha llegado la invitación por correo —le informo tragando saliva, oculto sus manos temblorosas detrás de ella para que la mayor no pudiera notarlo.

—Lo haré, dentro de un mes —Haruka recargo su peso en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Serena, esta se encontraba con la vista clavada en el piso, algo dentro de ella se había destrozado al escucharla ¿aun guardaba esperanza de que todo fuera mentira? intentaba no derramar las lágrimas que querían salir con desesperación. — ¿por que has venido? —volvió a preguntar destrozando los nervios de Serena quien se inclino un poco delante y sin poder sostener su compostura derramo las lágrimas mas traicioneras que hubiera podido llorar nunca.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No te cases! —chillo Serena sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba en su interior, como la vez que había caminado asía el altar para casarse con el que ahora era su esposo, como la primera vez que había visto el rostro pequeño y hermoso de su hija. — ¡por favor! —suplico sintiéndose la persona más egoísta del mundo, quizás por que cuando Haruka le había rogado lo mismo en aquel entonces ella se había dejado llevar por los deseos de su madre y había dejado ir la mano de la mujer que amaba, todo por que aquello no era malditamente correcto ante los ojos de los demás.

Pero ahí estaba ella, Haruka nunca se había dejado llevar por lo que los demás querían, siempre había echo lo que su corazón le dictaba y era por eso que Serena la amaba tanto, por que siempre habían sido tan distintas entre ellas dos. Serena levanto el rostro para mirarla a la cara, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa hasta para su odio o su desprecio, pero lo que encontró en su rostro le provocó aun más dolor que eso.

—¿Cuanto... —susurro Harina bajando la mirada, procurando esconderla de Serena. — ... tiempo más tengo que seguir esperándote? —concluyo la pregunta, una pregunta que había querido preguntarle desde hace tiempo a esa pequeña traviesa —como ella le decía— y no lo había echo por miedo.

Serena se quedo callada con la mirada en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, no soportaba ver su rostro contraído de dolor, no quería ver que era por ella que sufría tanto, todo había sido su culpa pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, tenia una familia ahora... no había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora sus alas habían sido cortadas.

—Recuerda que tu fuiste quien lo ha decidido, Serena. No puedo detener más mi vida esperándote, debo continuar por mi misma ¿lo sabes? —entonces la más alta se permitió acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, compartiendo así nuevamente un contacto que tanto habían deseado las dos. — aunque te sigo amando, debo dejarte ir... es momento —los pies de Serena fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse de Haruka para no caer, su piel se erizo al momento en que el aliento de Tenoh choco con su oreja y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin detenerse.

Se quedaron así largos minutos y en silencio negándose a soltarse por que sabían que si lo hacían seria la ultima vez que podrían compartir tal contacto. Harina no beso los labios de Serena por respeto a su amigo Darien, por que sabia que él la amaba tanto como ella y que siempre la protegería, sabia que Serena nunca estaría desprotegida ni sola y era por eso mismo que había decidido formalizar su relación con Michiru Kaioh para así intentar olvidar a Serena de una vez por todas.

¿Pero como? si esa traviesa había sido todo para ella, si al verla caminar al altar lista para casarse con otro la había destrozado completamente, si al ver por primera vez a su hija no había podido evitar derramar algunas lágrimas disimulando una felicidad que no sentía en realidad. Se separó de Serena tomando sus finos brazos, y deposito un único beso en la frente de aquella mujer que había, no, que amaba tanto.

—Adiós, cabeza de bombón —susurro mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no llorar, sin ver a sus profundos ojos azules para evitar caer en la tentación de robársela y nunca más entregarla, para evitar seguir amándola como lo hacia.

Lo imposible no se podía cambiar nada, el destino de las dos había sido escrito y Haruka no podía culpar a la rubia mas baja, no podía por que simplemente la amaba tanto que incluso mirarla pasar desde lejos le daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

Serena asintió levemente siendo liberada del agarre de Haruka, alzo su mano en un impulso y toco el rostro de la más alta provocando que esta cerrara sus ojos con una mueca triste, Serena sonrió tristemente y se permitió mantener el contacto más de lo debido para después dejar caer su mano... Lo imposible era pedirle a Harina que le siguiera esperando sabiendo que no tendría el valor para dejar su actual vida.

Lo imposible era vivir juntas como una pareja.

Lo imposible era regresar el tiempo.

Lo imposible era romper la confianza de sus respectivas parejas.

Lo imposible era... olvidarse.

—Adiós, Tenoh —medio sonrió Serena al pronunciarlo, y dio media vuelta sin esperar más palabras al respecto, ya se habían dicho todo. No entendía por que había venido tan impulsiva hasta ese lugar si sabia que no cambiaría nada.

Haruka se casaría con aquella chica Michiru y ella seguiría su vida tranquila con su esposo y su hija, quizás tendrían más hijos... y muchas mascotas; a Rini le gustaban mucho los gatos, y quizás tendrían muchas salidas familiares... pensó mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Nota De Aria:

Hola bellísimas partículas del universo!

aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que escribí hace como un año, cosa corta y casi sin sentido, lo escribí en una clase de estado de depresión así que espero no sea tan malo.

Se lo que piensan, Serena me salio demasiado egoísta y cobarde pero fue totalmente a propósito, quería hacer a un personaje un tanto Cobarde el cual no pudiera ser capaz de luchar por la persona que amaba, dejándose guiar por lo que era "correcto" ante la sociedad. Amor es amor, pero las cosas no terminaron color de rosas.

Planeaba hacer una historia más larga, quizás más adelante o tal vez desde la perspectiva de otro personaje pero con esta historia... o tal vez contar el pasado de estas dos juntas y como es que terminaron en esto. No lo se todavía. y sobre todo quiero decirles que obviamente se trata de un universo alternativo! por si no se han dado cuenta XD bien! nos leemos después! dejen sus opiniones ¿les gusto, les disgusto, lo odiaron? dejenme saberlo en los comentarios.

Sayonara... Terrícolas!


End file.
